


The General

by XeroSanity



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Comfort, Desire, Hurt, Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Shipping, Starwars - Freeform, Trauma, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, anguish, force battering, male on male relationships, male shipping, mentions of past physical abuse, mild bdsm (like MILD), patricide but like thats star wars, physical battering with the force but not like abuse more like combat type stuff, starwarsfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeroSanity/pseuds/XeroSanity
Summary: General Armitage Hux has worked hard to get where he is. His wit, ambition, and drive are unmatched. At work, he is focused, level-headed, and intent on his goals. But when Snoke's prodigy apprentice enters his life and saves his cat, what other option does the young General have but to fall, and fall hard? Companion story to A Mysterious Connection and The Lightyear.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. I Understand

Chapter 1 

After the board meeting, General Hux stepped out to use the Lavatory. He promptly washed his hands and pulled back on his standard-issue black leather gloves. He tilted his jaw up in the mirror making sure there wasn't a hair out of place. His face was striking, pale skin the background for his emerald green eyes which were cupped with brown rings. His red hair he kept pushed back, and his jawline was as sharp as his tongue. Once he deemed his appearance satisfactory, Hux turned away. Upon stepping out, he was suddenly frozen in place. 

On the other side of the lobby, there was a tall, dark figure shrouded in black and wearing a shiny, chrome-coated mask. Three stormtroopers stood in front of him, arm's length apart, and nodded in unison before marching off down the hall. 

Hux stiffened. Not just anyone could command platoons of stormtroopers like that, no questions asked. But no high-ranking officer such as himself wore clothes like that. Who was this heathen and who did he think he was? As if he heard his thought, the cloaked man turned his head slightly to face Hux. The General did his best to maintain a stoic expression on his face. But for some reason, he got the sense that this person knew what he was thinking. 

Only after the dark figure turned to face him did the light glint off of the man's weapon, and Hux realized immediately the only person this man could be. It was a lightsaber with a crossguard hilt. Only one person in the entire galaxy carried a weapon like that; Kylo Ren, the esteemed prodigy who apprenticed under Lord Snoke himself. Hux's eyes widened suddenly, taken aback by this sudden encounter. Even more unsettling, since Ren was Snoke's personal pet, Hux and Kylo were the same rank. How irritating. The General couldn't ask him what he was doing on this floor, or what he'd ordered those stormtroopers to do. Not without some sort of reason or paperwork. For all intents and purposes, he was untouchable. But if this man was as strong and powerful as people claimed him to be, it could only be beneficial to acquire him as an ally. 

However, Hux was supposed to wait for a formal introduction. For now, Hux gave a brief nod of both respect and acknowledgment, keeping his distance. Instead of returning the nod, as Hux expected, Ren strode across the lobby, the flowy black robes of his ensemble moving with him, making it appear as though he were gliding across the floor until he was only five inches away from Hux. A series of emotions flickered in Hux's chest. Apprehension, fear, defensiveness, confusion. Was a nod really all it took to make him lose his temper? Was the Knight of Ren about to strike him down? 

But to Hux's shock, all he did was reach behind Hux and pull his hand back. His touch had been so feather-light Hux hadn't even felt it. Then Hux realized Ren was holding something between his gloved thumb and pointer finger. A single, ginger hair. Hux flushed uncontrollably. He'd spent hours removing Millicent's fur from his uniform, but from across the lobby floor, Ren was able to see a single hair. "Got it," Ren said, the first time Hux heard his voice. But it was distorted with a filter, probably built into the larynx of the helmet. "I thought pets weren't allowed in this sector." 

Hux stiffened. He didn't care how high ranking this masked laser-sword wielding nerf herder was, there was no way in hell he was confiscating Millicent. Even if the voice filter did make him sound terrifying. 

Ren faltered, taking a step back. Hux's heart pounded. Could this man really hear his thoughts? He'd heard rumors...no. they were already off to a bad start, he had to smooth this over. "I was granted special accommodations. I can provide the necessary documentation if you need proof." He tried his best, but even to himself, his tone sounded defensive. 

Ren stared at him for a moment that felt like an eternity before finally rubbing his fingers together and letting the hair fall to the floor. "That is rare. I wonder what merited such accommodations." Hux could tell even through the voice filter that this question did not come from a place of malice, but rather of genuine curiosity. It was not common knowledge that Hux had a cat. Only Snoke and a few fellow officers who he'd shared a tryst with once or twice were aware of Millicent at all. He didn't want it spread around that the great, competent General Hux required the comfort of an emotional support animal, nor did he want anyone questioning where the need for such a companion came from. 

Flashes of a belt and the red-hot temper of his father came to mind, although these memories had now been numbed and dulled due to the passage of time. "I have another meeting in a few minutes. I'm afraid I must be on my way," Hux said curtly, turning away. He made it clear with his body language that he was going to start walking. 

"So do I," Ren surprising said, beginning to walk alongside Hux. 

Hux walked briskly to keep up with Ren, his eyebrows knit together with confusion. "Are...are we in the same meeting?"

Ren without stopping, said, "Everyone is." 

General Hux gawked, stunned by Ren's words. He could only be talking about Starkiller, both their newest, most intricately designed Base and most powerful weapon. Every aspect of the project had top security clearance levels. Only officers of rank even knew about the project. But if everyone was going to this meeting, it must be the announcement of its near completion. It slightly bothered Hux that he hadn't thought ahead enough to see the invite list of all the officers attending this meeting. If he'd seen the size of the list he probably would've been able to deduce this for himself. He usually felt so calm and collected, to the point of arrogance. What was it about this fiend that made him doubt himself and his capabilities? Was it the way he walked like he owned the place, or the dark garb he wore, or the menacing robotic voice? Before he was prepared, the board room that corresponded with the event of Hux's schedule was in front of them. As they entered, a thought, cold but clear, entered Hux's mind. 

Take me to your quarters after the meeting. 

It had come from out of nowhere. So intimate, so sudden, Hux couldn't help but let out a soft gasp. His other commanding officers noticed and stared pointedly at him. Hux once again adorned his neutral, almost irritated expression, walking over to stand in his place, to the left of General Pryde. Probably the only other man he despised as much as his own father. Still, he kept his composure. Had he misread the situation entirely? Ren himself wanted to go back to Hux's quarters with him. What could be the reason? Was he even able to turn him down? What if Hux had somehow offended him and he wanted to retaliate for his discretion? Or maybe there'd been some sort of flirtation he'd missed in his frazzled state and Ren was looking for something to take the edge off. Hux had no idea what Ren looked like, but it had been a while since his last encounter. Maybe he was due for some physical exertion. 

Everyone stared at Kylo Ren as he entered the room, who elected to stand in the corner as if in an attempt to go unnoticed. That was hardly possible, taking into account his height, his getup, and the overall attitude he exuded. He clearly stuck out like a sore thumb. Hux could also tell it clearly bothered him. He leaned against the wall as if he were trying to melt into it. Hux realized with the way everyone stared at him this might be his debut as Kylo Ren to the rest of the First Order. In a way, he'd been given early access. This thought pleased him. Hux wasn't sure if the force user was still listening, but he said in his mind, I'm in Sector 3557, off of the Alpha Hanger. Quarter number 4238. 

Without moving anything else, Ren gave a brief nod. 

~.~ 

Hux wasn't sure what to expect or when. Just in case, he'd showered, tousled his hair with his fingers to let it airdry into the slight wave that so many young captains seemed to be fond of, and dressed in black silk lounge pants with an ebony kimono to match, tied around his waist with a sash. He wanted to appear casual, comfortable but also not entirely ready for bed. He really had no idea what to expect, by why else would you come to someone's bedroom in the middle of the night if not for a tryst? Even so, he didn't want to come off too presumptuous, so instead of pouring a glass of his distilled fruit tonic, he made a cup of tea while he waited. 

It was only a few moments before there was the mechanic beep of his doorbell. An indication someone was at the door. Hux promptly stood up from his davenport and pressed the access button for the door to whoosh open. It was Kylo Ren for sure, still fully dressed in his cloak, shawl, and mask. Hux's heart dropped into his stomach. There was no form of measurement that could quantify the amounts of stupidity he felt upon seeing his guest. He'd completely misunderstood Ren's purpose. But then...what was his purpose? 

"Is it here?" Ren asked, his head turning to search the space. 

Hux stared at him in bafflement. "Is what here?" 

"Your pet," Kylo clarified, to Hux's utter shock. Ren moved past him as if he were made of air and quickly starting surveying Hux's living pace, quite literally scanning for life forms. 

Hux couldn't help it. The words were out before he could stop them. 'You mean to tell me all that secrecy, about meeting me after work at my quarters in the dead of night was so you could see my cat?!" He heard his voice in his ears. He was outraged, frustrated, offended. 

Ren's tone was sarcastic. "You're right. Such an offense to interrupt your work."

Hux scoffed, blushing bright red. Well, of course, there wasn't anything better he was doing, and even though it was late, Hux couldn't kid himself. It's not as of he'd even be asleep right now, but that wasn't the point. He was appalled he'd gone through all this effort, had spun all these fantasies in his mind to have them dashed by some child that wanted to play with Millicent. 

His gaze quickly drank in Ren's towering frame and firm muscles even under the black clothes. 

Well alright, he's not a child. Obviously. 

"I understand we're the same rank," Hux said. "But this is crossing a line. I'm a private person and I don't let just anyone into my living quarters without good reason, and seeing my personal companion - "

" - You mean therapy animal?" Ren interrupted. Even through the filter, Hux could hear traces of his real voice. He sounded young. Couldn't be much older than Hux himself. 

Hux swallowed. "Emotional support animal," he clarified. 

Ren took in Hux's surroundings, choosing to sit down on the davenport. "This subject seems...sensitive." 

Was he probing into Hux's mind again? Or was he just guessing? Not that it was hard to figure out at this point; anyone would be able to tell that Hux was uncomfortable. "I think it's best that you leave," he said firmly. 

"You never answered my question," Ren said again, not making a move to get up. "As to why you were granted permission to keep a pet." 

Oh, mother of moons, this again. Hux rolled his eyes, surprised at his own audacity. But really, Ren was fixating on this as a toddler does on a cookie jar or their favorite toy. Hux wanted to avert his eyes and blush with shyness but his pride didn't allow that. He glared at Ren head-on. "If you can get inside my head then you could easily figure it out for yourself." 

"Such tricks only work on the weak-minded." 

Hux's eyebrows rose, despite himself. Was Ren paying him a compliment? Suddenly there was soft meow, and Millicent strutted out of Hux's bedroom to enter the main living space. Hux's heart nearly stopped. She'd come out because he was supposed to be filling her food bowl right about now. No doubt his most precious belonging, the living thing he'd poured the most care and love into in his life...was now in the same room as Kylo Ren. She looked so innocent. Her soft ginger-colored paws not even making a sound as they padded across the carpet, the way she rubbed her face into the edge of the davenport, her purrs that reverberated through her soft, fluffy little chest. 

The fear that manifested and radiated off of Hux was palpable to the point that Ren sensed it. It was protective, parental, defensive. His heart and his thoughts were so loud Kylo made a move to cover his ears. "Calm down," Ren said through gritted teeth. "I'm getting a headache." 

Hux took a deep breath, but as Millicent softly trotted over to Ren and brushed against his leg, his whole body started trembling. "Don't - " Hux began but bit his own tongue. Armitage Hux, no matter how dire the times, did not beg. But he'd do anything if it meant keeping Milly safe from this potential threat.

Ren withdrew the leather glove from his right hand, and reached it slowly towards the little ginger cat. Hux wished desperately that he could move but he was stuck in place as if he'd been glued. All he could do was watch in horror as Ren's hand descended onto Millicent's little head. To his utter disbelief, Millicent brushed her face hard against Ren's hand and then nudged it in the direction she wanted to be pet, down her back and to the base of her tail. 

The General was dumbfounded. Ren, as if in fascination, stared at her in utter silence, content simply to pet her as she paced back and forth in front of him to continue the rhythm of his pets down her back. Hux finally started to relax, but he was perplexed. She didn't normally take to strangers so quickly. She'd even hissed at one of Hux's bedmates, scaring him to the point he'd just decided to leave and sleep elsewhere. But to Ren, she seemed almost affectionate. Was it something he was doing? Hux heard that force users were sometimes able to control the actions of those around them. But Millicent was just being same old Millicent, purring up a storm at Ren's touch. 

There was a flicker of a moment where Hux was jealous of her, feeling the gentle caress of Ren's bare hand, but he quickly shoved it down and stomped it under his mental boot. If Ren heard the thought, he said nothing. Then with a loud murrowr, Millicent suddenly jumped up onto the davenport and used the added height to leap up onto Hux's shoulders, beginning to furiously purr and nuzzle Hux's face. Millicent could tell Hux was stressed so she was trying to distract him, as was her function. But he couldn't fully relax if Ren was here. Hux scrunched his face as Millicent started to lick behind his ear. Her tongue was coarse and rough, like sandpaper. But of course, she believed she was cleaning him. Despite his defenses being up, her soft purring acted almost like a massager to his shoulders, and he gradually began to relax. 

Ren stood up, and put his glove back onto his hand. "I understand now," he said. Without any further explanation, he walked passed Hux and left the living space, the floor sliding closed automatically behind him. 

Hux glared at the door, more confused than ever. What exactly was it that Ren understood? Why did he even need to understand in the first place? The General didn't know what to make of Snoke's apprentice, but he was one confusing entity indeed. "You liked him, Millicent?" Hux asked her softly, holding her out in front of him, surveying her face. As usual, she gave no further wisdom, only a desire for her evening meal, expressed with more meowing. As Hux filled her food bowl, his thoughts kept going back to the knight in black. He was the first person Millicent liked so readily. It was highly unusual. Perhaps it was a good sign? But of what? What did Hux think would come of his interactions with Ren? He didn't even know what he looked like. For all he knew, Ren was a scarred, monstrous mess under that cowl and helmet. He needed to put any thoughts of intimacy with the apprentice out of his mind entirely. Hux blushed and swallowed, trying to calm himself. Whoever Ren was...his hand had looked warm.


	2. That Face

It was weeks before the General saw Ren again. He was too busy overseeing Starkiller's construction. He was even granted the honor of commencing its first demonstration, scheduled for six months from now. Never in Hux's entire career had he been so busy, so responsible for so much going on in the First Order, even its most important project. His overwhelming stress levels and quantity of distractions must have been the cause of his slip up. It had to have been.

After a long hard day at work, he wasn't even sure what time it was. The moment he arrived home, he didn't hop in the shower or have tea or set out his uniform for the next day. He didn't do anything that was part of his usual schedule. Without turning the lights on or off in the living room, or even shuffling to take his boots off, he collapsed onto the davenport and passed out, entering a slumber deeper than the outer rim itself.

The next morning, he'd slept through his alarm; A first for him. Hux hadn't gotten as far as he did from tardiness or lack of preparation. Punctuality and organization were the sharpest tools in his arsenal as well as his intelligence. Still, as he made his morning coffee and brushed his teeth, something felt off.

Even while he showered and hurried into his uniform, he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

That is, until he inspected the back of his coat for cat hair.

That was when he realized. "Milly," he muttered under his breath, Hurriedly, he searched through the entirety of his quarters but there was no sign of her. She hadn't pawed at him or bugged him when he got home to feed her. How long had she been missing?

He ran to the door of his quarters. The motion-sensors picked up his presence and automatically slid open with a beep.

His heart sank. Due to his negligence, the door hadn't been locked. And come to think of it, he hadn't needed to type in the access code last night to come home. Which meant it's been unlocked since he left for work yesterday morning.

It was entirely possible that Milly had been missing for over two days. Hux didn't usually allow himself to dissolve into such a panic but his chest became tight and his palms perspired. Every inch of him was in a state of hysteria. This base was huge. How in the world was he supposed to find her?

On his telecom wristband, he immediately paid a call to GT-2361, one of the men he'd had over.

"General Hux," his voice rung out on the other end.

He wasted no time with greetings or formalities. "My support companion is missing, have you seen her at all during your patrols?"

"I've been transferred to an outpost, I'm no longer in that battle station. I'm sorry, General." His voice seemed genuinely remorseful. "Should I pass it along?"

Hux hesitated before finally saying, "No. Thank you for your prompt response, trooper." He clicked off the communication. One other person.

There was a young captain who'd stayed the night with him a couple of times. He knew Millicent pretty well, but he couldn't say they were exactly on good terms. To be honest, the Captain had more motivation to cause Milly harm than most people, but he wouldn't dare, knowing the repercussions he would face from Hux. Hux rang him on the telecom.

"I'm busy tonight," was the immediate reply.

Hux rolled his eyes. To be fair, each time he'd called it had been with a proposition involving a blindfold and handcuffs, but that wasn't the case this time. "Milly is missing. Have you seen her?"

"The rat thing you keep as a pet? The one that attacked me when I tried to sleep next to you?"

"She's not a rat!" Hux griped back, but then bit hid tongue. "I can't find her."

There was a long pause on the other line. Hux waited, each beat of his heart counting the passage of time. Finally, Xanta responded. "I'll keep an eye out for her, Armitage."

He blushed at the use of his first name. "General, Captain Xanta." It was the closest to a thank you the captain was going to get.

There was a chuckle on the other line. "I distinctly remember you calling me Commander, General." The telecom clicked. Xanta hung up on him!

Hux scoffed and bit his lip angrily. Now he remembered why he'd stopped seeing Xanta. Cocky little bastard. Still, his skin was flushed warm with the memory. Maybe he would pay him a call when this was all over. It had been quite a while since he'd seen a particular Knight of Ren, and Hux didn't even know whether or not he'd been interested at all. He'd paid more attention to Milly than -

Right. Millicent. He called Phasma.

"General Hux," Phasma said in greeting. "You haven't clocked in yet. Playing hooky? That doesn't sound like you."

"I'll owe you any favor in the cosmos, Captain if you cover for my absence," he said in a rush.

Her voice turned serious. "Is everything alright?"

"No," Hux said without elaborating further. "There's an emergency I need to attend to. Please take over any responsibilities that would otherwise be neglected for today."

"But…Sir, General Pryde would be more suited for the job, wouldn't he? I'm only a Captain."

Hux stiffened at that name. Pryde had been a close confidant Hux's father, when Hux Senior still lived, and he had no intention of granting that patronizing geezer any ammunition to mar his reputation. "I trust you implicitly, Captain," Hux said truthfully. "Your competence has proven invaluable. I'll make it up to you, I swear it."

"Understood, General. Consider it done."

Hux threw on a mock neck tunic and laced up his boots before leaving his quarters. He briskly walked down the hall, ignoring the confused looks that awaited him at every turn. His eyes were pooling stubbornly with liquid but Hux hadn't cried in front of another human being since he was a child, and he wasn't about to start now. But he had no idea how he was going to find Milly.

His telecom wristband vibrated on his wrist.

His heart raced. Maybe Xanta found something.

But instead, there was a voice that sounded vaguely familiar, though he couldn't place it.

"Get to Sector 6, Hanger Z NOW."

Thank the Celestial Heavens, that was only a few quarters down. But why did it have to be now? Fucking Hell. "On my way," He said. Maybe he could get done whatever it was quickly and then get back on the search for Millicent.

He started running, and from the balcony of the Hanger, he searched for anyone of rank, anyone who had the clearance to ask him for help. The young General didn't see anyone. At least not at first.

When he looked down into the main hanger bay, he squinted and figure chasing after an orange blob, moving at the speed of light.

Hux gasped with shock, his heart beating erratically. "MILLY!" He exclaimed, bolting down the stairs to join the figure chasing after Millicent.

The man was running full tilt at Milly, but unfortunately, this was drawing her towards the Hanger's entrance. She'd been running straight into deep space, which would kill her.

"NOOOO!" Hux exclaimed, some tears spilling over despite his best efforts to maintain composure.

"NNNnggHH!" The man let out as he moved his arms firmly in the air, his hands taut like he was controlling the reigns of a Fathier. To Hux's shock, Milly flew threw the air, in the opposite direction of the Hanger door, and came bolting down the glossy granite floor in Hux's direction.

Millicent didn't see him because he was partially blocked by the wing of a TIE. That was exactly what he needed. He ran and slid on his side so he glided across the floor, underneath the TIE, appearing on the other side. Milly slid right into his arms and he scooped her up in one fell swoop.nShe meowed in disdain at an end coming to her game of chase, but she accepted her fate, beginning to purr and snuggle into Hux's side. He was breathing hard, but not in comparison to the man in front of him.

Now that Millicent was safe, Hux took the time to look at her wrangler.

He had shoulder-length dark hair, wisps of which curled upwards. His skin glowed like moonlight save for his flushed cheeks, and he had warm brown eyes. His nose was slightly long but regal, like the rest of his features. His face was kissed with freckles and moles here and there, scattered like stars. He shook with exertion, leaning on his thighs for support, slightly kneeling over.

A thought occurred to him suddenly. "How did you stop her from leaving the Hanger?" Hux asked.

He'd used the force. The General had never seen the force so blatantly exist before his eyes, but there was no denying it, the way he saw Milly fly through the air from a flick of the man's wrists. Hux knew damn well, but he needed the man to say it. All the dots were there in his mind, but for some reason, perhaps out of stubbornness, his brain hadn't let him connect them.

It was probably because…if this man was who Hux thought he was…then the General was indescribably attracted to none other than Kylo...fucking...Ren.

Hux wasn't sure how. Maybe it was the man's build, or the familiar softness of his hands that he could see even from this distance, or the fact there was only one person who'd know enough to give Hux a call if a ginger cat was on the run.

The man opened his mouth to speak but suddenly winced, clutching the side of his head and groaning with pain. It was so great he fell onto his knees, supporting himself on his hand while the other clutched his head.

Hux couldn't help but think how delicious this position was to see him in. It had been so long since he'd had intimacy with someone, and enduring the stress of these past few weeks, only now…seeing this unbearably handsome man in front of him, subdued on his knees…did he realize how badly he needed a release of tension. The General wasn't sure how to force worked but he prayed there was no way for him to know what he was thinking. Because it involved a leather riding crop and a severe lack of clothing.

For once his rising desire was met with a flood of guilt. The man was clearly in pain, but his moans of discomfort only spurred Hux on. If he hadn't been holding Milly…

Oh, what he wanted to do.

"I'm late," the man panted, shakily standing back up. He looked at Hux dead in the face, his brown eyes jarring and fearful. He bolted back into the distance, heading for the nearest elevator.

Hux was left breathless, his eyes glazed over as though he'd already been overcome with ecstasy. He'd never dreamed Kylo Ren would be so painfully beautiful. Everything about him. His lithe, athletic form which was even more apparent in his tight training pants…oh gods…and a loose black sweater, clearly his casual wear. Even his warm, unfiltered voice was disarming. His emotions played so freely on his face, nothing like the emotionless, empty stare of his helmet.

He didn't know how or when, but he needed to see that face again. Oh, what he could do to that pretty little face…

~.~

He was indebted to him for helping him find Millicent. He'd been in such despair…the General hadn't the faintest idea what he would've done without Ren's quick thinking. The least he could do was express thanks…in whatever way Ren was willing to accept.

True, he had less than pure intentions as he neared closer and closer to what he knew to be the quarters of Kylo Ren, but the desire blooming in his stomach was only growing darker and more insistent. It was the dead of night…hopefully he was still awake.

Hux made sure no one else was coming down the hall before planting himself at the entrance. Everyone knew where Kylo's living space was because it was usually next to a hanger, so he could hop into his command shuttle whenever necessary without delay.

The General stared blankly at the door for a moment. The only inscription into the metal surface was the number 2. Hux flushed with surprise. He'd never seen a Quarters with that kind of address. It must be one of the Suites their base had for only the highest men of rank.

He raised a hand to press the doorbell, but the motion automatically opened the door.

Hux was taken aback. Ren didn't lock his door? Was he really that trusting? Or was it just…he wasn't used to receiving visitors? Maybe he didn't have very many friends. Or well…did the Knights of Ren count as companions?

Hux grimaced. He certainly wouldn't. "Ren?" He asked softly, sticking his head in the door.

The interior was dark. Despite his better judgment, he stepped inside.

Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized there were torn bits of fabric hung this way and that across the room, furniture had been flipped over, and the distinct smell of burning metal stung Hux's nose. There were some charring, red glowing wounds in the walls, no doubt the work of a lightsaber.

Fear washed over Hux. He shouldn't be here. Even as a none-force user, he could see that this was a place of darkness, a darkness even he hadn't touched in his worst nightmares. Whoever had done this was a beast.

But Hux didn't become a First Order General by running from danger and cowering in fear. He made his way through the space, feeling around for a light switch of any kind, but to no avail. He almost tripped a few times over steaming rubble. He jumped as a sound reached his ears. It sounded like…sobbing.

As he dwelled deeper into Ren's quarters, Hux realized he'd entered a bedroom, the space that seemed the most untouched.

The General flushed with awkwardness. This was clearly the aftermath of some sort of force-tantrum, and anyone sane would take this opportunity to leave.

But then his gaze fell to a form curled into a ball at the foot of the bed, his arms wrapped around his legs. His first instinct was to call for aid, but to be honest, the room seemed to be in worse shape than Ren.

Hux didn't know how long he stood there, staring, unsure of what to do. He wasn't equipped for soothing raging emotions, he couldn't even handle his own.

The figure seemed to finally realize he wasn't alone. The man quickly stretched his arms out in front of him, his palms flat, and screamed.

The General blinked and suddenly the wind was knocked out of him. He'd been force-pushed out of the room into the rubble and broken furniture of the next room. The strength of the push was both terrifying and exhilarating. Hux was ashamed to admit it excited him as much as it terrified him. "Ren – "

"GET OUT!" growled standing up to assume a fighting stance.

"I need to check you for injuries!" Hux said breathlessly while on his back, trying to sit up. "If there was an attack on your quarters – "

"– LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ren cut him off, slamming shut his bedroom door.

Hux was rooted in place. He didn't want to leave. He'd never seen Ren this vulnerable before and it was intoxicating. He had to know more. He'd never seen such raw emotion, such unfiltered rage. It was almost arousing. He grasped for any excuse to prolong his intrusion. "I need to ensure you haven't been harmed," Hux yelled from the other side of the door. "If this was a psychotic break it's my duty to write up a report of this incident."

There was no response. Hux took this as encouragement. He quickly found the bathroom (the setup of Ren's living space was more or less the same as how own, just much, much bigger) and reached under the lavatory's sink for where he knew there would be a first aid kit. "I'm retrieving your medical supplies," he said loudly, turning on the bathroom light. "You can either let me inspect you for injuries or I can launch an investigation into what really happened here. Your choice."

Without warning, Ren's bedroom door suddenly burst open and his arm was straight out in front of him, his hand curled as if he was trying to grab something. "You will go back to your quarters and forget what you saw here," Kylo said calmly, his gaze staring intently in Hux's eyes.

He was truly a sight to behold. Ren was barefoot in just black silk bed pants, bare-chested, and no mask.

So many thoughts appeared in Hux's mind but one rose above all the rest. "What the hell are you doing?" He snapped, glaring at Ren's hand.

Kylo Ren's eyes widened as he took a step back, slowly letting his arm fall back to his side.

It finally clicked into Hux's head. "You were just trying to mind wipe me, weren't you?!" He exclaimed, aghast. "How dare you! Like I'm some impressionable stormtrooper trainee!" He'd only been there for a few minutes, to pay him thanks and offer gratitude no less, and within that time he'd been physically battered like a ragdoll and an attempt had been made to mentally cripple him. Was this tantrum-throwing man child seriously Snoke's apprentice? Even though they wore the same face, this man was not the same person who'd chased down a cat for god knows how long to save it. It just couldn't be.

Ren didn't answer. Instead, he flicked his wrist, which turned on the living room lights.

Hux's jaw dropped in horror at the sight before him.

In the harsh, unforgiving florescent lighting Hux saw just how much Ren had devastated the space. There was nothing left. Everything would need to be replaced. There were even cracks in the window that separated the interior of their Star Destroyer and the empty void of space. Repairs had to begin immediately. But chiefly of all, was Ren himself.

Deep purple bruises had started to blossom across the left side of his face and under his right eye. There were also bruises and gashes all over his chest and back that ran down his arm. His eyes were red from crying, and his black hair was a tousled mess.

There were endless stories of how ruthless Ren was in combat. He'd seen firsthand that Ren had the capability of tossing him across the room through sheer force of will. So Hux deduced that if Ren withstood this kind of damage it's because he'd allowed it.

"What happened?" Hux asked tentatively, but he already knew the answer.

"Why are you here?" Kylo snapped. Hux could see he was trembling, whether, from rage or emotion, he couldn't tell.

Hux swallowed. "To thank you." His tone was neutral, but he really meant it. "You should let me treat those," Hux insisted, his gaze stuck on the bruise under Ren's eye. He lifted his hand to reach towards him, but like a startled wild animal, Kylo took a step back to retreat back into the shadows of his bedroom.

As Ren glared at him from the darkness, Hux wondered if it was possible for force users to burn holes into objects with their eyes. He sincerely hoped that wasn't the case. "What happened? He asked again, more insistently.

Ren's jaw was clenched as if there were piles of words he wanted to say but they were stuck in his throat. All he said was, "I was late."


	3. Wicked Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a wicked game to play  
> To make me feel this way  
> What a wicked thing to do  
> To let me dream of you  
> What a wicked thing to say  
> You never felt this way  
> What a wicked thing to do  
> To make me dream of you
> 
> -Wicked Game by Ursine Vulpine feat Annaca

Weeks later, Hux ran into Ren again.

It happened completely by accident. He was passing the training facility which had see-through walls, and with stunned realization he recognized Kylo.

No one else was paying him any mind as Ren ran through a simulator, running full tilt in place. Probably because no one else knew what he looked like without his helmet.

The bruises on his face had almost completely healed, and the top of his hair was tied back with a leather band into a small bun. Hux swallowed nervously, fighting the color rising to his cheeks.

He hadn't realized he was staring until Kylo suddenly made glaring eye contact with him, immediately stepping off the machine and strutting marching out of the training room.

The General sighed and started walking again down the hall, his hand clasped behind his back. His heart raced as he heard the sound of fast-approaching footsteps.

Then suddenly the black-haired deity himself was standing in front of him, the hilt of his saber clenched tightly between the fingers of his right hand. He was flushed and sweaty, as if there was this intensely hot fire stuck inside him. "What do you want from me?!" He growled his eyes nothing but rage.

He was so happy to see him again. Even if it had been out of anger, it was so exciting to hear his voice again, see his eyes, staring intently into his. It was a rush. But Hux swallowed down his desire. "Nothing," he said.

Hux was shocked to see Kylo blushing. "Then why were you staring at me?" He asked, his tone more inquisitive than angry this time.

There was always the off-chance Ren would one day be able to hack into his mind and know his true thoughts, so it was best to lead with honesty from the beginning. "I was shocked to see you," he said. "I didn't think you'd use the community rec center."

Kylo glared with annoyance. "I'm not used to people recognizing me," he said. "Stay away from me," he warned, averting his eyes.

Hux wasn't sure what it was about this human manifestation of a tidal wave that ignited his blood so fiercely but for some reason he couldn't hold his composure as he usually could. "You're the one who stopped me!" he said, aggravated. "I was leaving!"

"You didn't have to stare at me like that," Kylo snapped.

"I didn't mean to, I just thought it was odd that you didn't have your own training area!" Hux was raising his voice now.

"I do, but normally where I train doesn't make a difference because people don't bother me!" Kylo yelled back.

"I'm sorry for what he did!" Hux exclaimed, his shoulders suddenly tense. He felt his eyes watering. What the hell?! What was wrong with him? How did he feel genuinely guilty for what Snoke did to him?!

Kylo's eyebrows raised, the anger finally dissolving off of his face. "What?" he asked, and suddenly he was just a normal, adorable twenty-something, not Snoke's Apprentice.

He was...approachable. General Hux sighed. "Listen," Hux said, and he could tell just the suggestion was an affront to Kylo as a person but he trudged on, "I didn't ask you to chase down my support animal."

"She would've died," Kylo said firmly. "I found her in my Hanger chasing a rat under my command shuttle."

Hux's heart stopped. "But...you called me to Hanger Z. That's two sectors over."

"I used the force to lead her there," Kylo said. "It took hours. Do you have any idea how hard it is to use the force to herd a cat?! It doesn't work."

Hux hadn't had any idea. "How...how late were you, exactly?" He raised an eyebrow, once again shocked by Ren's behavior.

Kylo's angry expression was back. "Next time I'll just kill her myself. It'll save us both a lot of trouble."

Hux bristled, his jaw tight. "You saved her life, and for that I am grateful. That's what is making me spare you now. But if you ever threaten Millicent's life again, I'll wreak havoc in yours."

"You already did," Kylo growled, getting in Hux's face.

The General was once again confronted with the fading bruises on Kylo's face. He was right. If Hux had paid attention, locked his door, hadn't been so negligent, she never would've gotten loose in the first place.

"I'm sorry," he said remorsefully.

Kylo searched his eyes, his face unbearably close to Hux's. The General held his breath. Hux wasn't sure what Ren had been looking for, but apparently, he found it, because he gave a brief nod and pulled away, marching past Hux back into the training room.

~.~

After Hux happened upon Ren weeks ago in front of the Rec center, he expressed complete indifference, ignored Hux entirely, or treated him with biting hostility whenever they came into contact. Gone was any ounce of patience or shred of humanity Hux had previously seen. Some part of him understood why; Kylo probably blamed him for Snoke's reprimand. Ren put Milly's welfare above his own responsibilities and paid the price. But Hux didn't ask Ren to chase after his cat. Still… he'd always be eternally grateful for it.

Hux wondered as he filled Milly's food bowl how intensely Ren took his loyalty to Snoke. Since Kylo Ren seemed to be an insanely intense individual in general, he imagined Ren was equally as dedicated in his servitude to Snoke. He hoped Snoke could be a forgiving master but in truth he doubted it.

Hux briefly wondered what it would be like for the Knight of Ren to call him Master, but quickly abolished the thought. Or so he'd assumed.

That night in Ren's quarters…was the first time he'd seen Kylo's face, bruised and broken. It made him wonder if that was why he wore the helmet in the first place. How frequently did Snoke bash him around for the slightest of misdemeanors? How often was Kylo covering up the evidence of Snoke's blows? Did such battery count as punishment, or was it just abuse?

Hux colored lightly, mirth flooding his gaze. If ever given the opportunity…he swore he'd punish Kylo properly.

Lately, as Hux lied down to sleep, turning off his lights and closing his eyes, his thoughts swirled around this antagonizing, infuriating spitfire of a human that since, had turned his world upside down.

The General didn't usually dream, unless it was a nightmare. But tonight was different.

Hux's hair was tousled and wild. He didn't need to smooth it back since he wasn't working. He was only wearing a pair of black training slacks, and nothing else. He sauntered around Kylo, who was on his knees in front of him in just bed shorts, his chocolate brown eyes facing downwards. Kylo's wrists were tied together behind his back, and some parts of his hair had been partially tied up so he couldn't hide his face.

Hux traced the business end of a riding crop past Kylo's knee, then slowly and lightly up his bare thigh, brushing over his semi-hard member, making him moan softly.

Hux moved it then up over his abs, over his chest, and up his neck, finally to rest just underneath Kylo's chin.

Hux pushed up Kylo's jaw, forcing him to look at him. "Look at me," he said.

Kylo finally looked up. His eyes were fearful and swirling with desire all at the same time.

"You yelled at me," Hux snapped at him.

Kylo didn't hesitate. "Yes, master," he said softly, obvious guilt in his voice.

"You used your powers to throw me into another room."

Kylo swallowed. "Yes, master."

"And then you tried to use the force to mind-control me." Hux's voice had raised slightly. "Now why would you do that?"

Kylo said the last thing Hux ever expected him to say. "I was afraid," his voice cracked on the last word.

Hux faltered slightly, and in a softer voice asked, "Why were you afraid, my little knight?"

The dark-haired man said, "I was…Exposed. I didn't feel safe."

Hux stroked the end of the riding crop down Kylo's back and over his shoulder muscles before letting it land at the base of Kylo's throat. "Do you feel safe now?" Hux asked.

Kylo's eyes moved away from Hux's as he pondered. "I...I don't know."

That stung. Hux used a leather-gloved hand to cup the side of Kylo's face, stroking his thumb over Kylo's cheek. "I swear I will never push you beyond what you can handle, and as much as I love punishing you, I'll only do it when it's necessary."

Kylo closed his eyes, leaning into Hux's hand, nuzzling his palm. "Thank you, master."

The gesture tugged at Hux's heart, and made him want to put away the crop altogether. Kylo was so fragile, so much more vulnerable than he'd initially thought. Which was why even now, Hux was doing his best to be delicate. He hadn't yelled at him for looking away from his eyes, or moaning without permission, or not addressing him as master every time he answered one of his questions.

But some actions couldn't be left without consequences.

"Since you've been so honest and quick to answer me, I'll go easy on you," Hux said. "Three lashes for three misdemeanors." In a gentler voice Hux asked, "does that sound fair?"

Kylo was still not used to the idea of pain as a prelude to pleasure. There was always a level of fear that they had to move past together for Kylo to get into a place Hux wanted him to be. Wordlessly, Kylo nodded.

"Come now, you know better," Hux said, once again using the riding crop to push up Kylo's chin. "Does that sound fair?" He asked again, more firmly.

Kylo nodded again but then remembered himself. "Yes, master."

Hux pulled away, moving to stand behind his little knight. "Three lashes across your back." He repeated. "Count them."

Kylo nodded. "Yes, master."

Hux made it quick. After Kylo's confession he felt almost guilty for punishing him, since he'd already been punished enough and only acted the way he did out of a desire for self-preservation. But Kylo needed to learn to trust him.

Hux cracked the riding crop across Kylo's shoulder blades. Kylo gasped softly, but he was taking it well. "One," he said shakily, but Hux couldn't tell if it was out of pain or pleasure.

The General did it again, to Kylo's spine. The knight of Ren moaned and gritted his teeth after that one. "T-t-two," he said breathlessly.

Hux's cock twitched, rock hard at this point. Then finally dealt the last blow, to Kylo's lower back.

Kylo groaned with pleasure, fighting against the binds on his wrists. He was desperate now to get out of them.

When Hux moved to get a look at Kylo's front, he understood why.

Kylo's fully erect cock was straining against his bed shorts and in desperate need of attention. There was even a small damp spot on the front from his pre-ejaculation. The Knight of Ren was flushed, breathing hard, his eyes half-lidded and burning with desire.

Hux knelt down slightly to dip his hand into Kylo's bed shorts and stroke him up and down. Kylo was gritting his teeth, trying his best to be quiet but his eyes rolled back into his head and he growled with ecstasy. "M-master," he begged, thrusting into Hux's hand.

"Do you want to come, my little knight?" Hux asked huskily.

Kylo groaned and nodded furiously. "Y-yes p-please."

Hux pinched the head of Kylo's cock, making him exclaim in discomfort. "Please what?" He asked sharply.

"PLEASE MASTER!" he begged. "Please let me come please!"

Hux couldn't deny him anymore. He picked up his pace, and within seconds Kylo had exploded into his hand.

"AAAHHHH!" He cried, his whole body tense and tightening as he was finally allowed to come.

Hux gently pulled his hand away after Kylo's orgasm had climbed down from its peak, placing the end of his riding crop against Kylo's lips. "Suck," he ordered.

Kylo was out of breath, not fully recovered from his mind-blowing release, but he knew Hux wasn't asking. Without any hesitation, Kylo took the end of the riding crop between his teeth then bit down on it as leverage to pull it farther into his mouth. He looked straight into Hux's eyes as he did so, and then after firmly planting his lips around it, swallowed.

After seeing Kylo look at him like that, sucking hard and trying to swallow down the riding crop as if it was Hux's cock, the General couldn't take it anymore. Hux unzipped his own pants, pulling out his hard erection. "Your turn," he said, overwhelmed with desire. "Your mouth. Now."

Hux took Kylo's head in his hands, pointing him directly at where he wanted Kylo's mouth to go. And then in one delicious moment, Kylo's hot, soft, wet mouth was bobbing up and down on Hux's aching erection.

The General was delirious with pleasure, mounting towards his won release but just as he was about to come, Kylo pulled away, giving his master a smirk.

Hux's desire exponentially grew. He shouldn't have gone easy on him at all.

Kylo nodded his head up and then Hux heard a metallic click, and the handcuffs fell off Kylo's wrists, clattering to the ground.

He'd used to the force to get them off.

Then Kylo stood up, force-lifting and pushing Hux down onto the bed behind him. Kylo snapped his fingers and the force made the handcuffs fly across the room and cuff Hux to the metallic bed frame, his face pressed into a pillow.

Wordlessly, Kylo got up onto the bed and pulled off Hux's pants, giving a soft chuckle that made the hair on Hux's neck stand up, goosebumps rise on his arms and his cock twitch.

"I suggest an alternative strategy," Kylo said huskily, biting Hux's ear and climbing on top of him.

General Hux woke with a start, his heart threatening to beat right out of his chest. He woke so suddenly it startled Millicent right off of his torso, who'd been otherwise dozing just as peacefully as him.

No coffee was required this morning to start his day, Hux was up enough on his own.

He promised himself as he got out of bed and turned on the shower to the hottest setting that he would allow himself this one moment of personal weakness, before shutting away any thoughts entirely.

His desire had been mounting for months now, and no doubt he wouldn't be able to focus on work until he'd felt any sort of release from this maddening craving. His right hand he used to support himself against the shower's wall as he stroked up and down his hard member with his left.

The images were still fresh from the dream, he could hardly call himself alive at this point. The image of the end of a leather riding crop between Ren's teeth as he looked up into his eyes with uncensored lust, swallowing as if aching for something more filling. And the delicious turning of the tables as Ren rode him into his own mattress, cuffed and helpless to the Knight's unbridled urges. Finally…the delicious idea of failing to subdue Ren was just too much for him.

It was mere moments before he'd had his own personal rapture, his moan almost a sigh as his relief washed over him, going all the way down to his toes. It was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had, and it had been because of Kylo Ren, the man who hated him.

He mumbled to himself, "This is a fucking problem."


End file.
